"Wait, what's a piston?"
The camera shows a summer camp. It then zooms into the parking lot where a familliar host is standing. Phil: "This is Driftwood Day Camp, the number one rated summer camp in Long Island. This is also the starting point in a race around the world. From here, 11 teams of 2 with a pre-existing relationship will begin this race. School busses are transporting the teams now, the 11 teams are..." Two boys are the first off the bus, one having black hair and the other with blond. "Nick & Jack, friends who met during attending this camp." Jack: "We are one of the stronger teams out here so we know we can win." Nick: "We also know our way with a map so it should be easy for us to win." An older couple comes out next, the man having thinning grey hair and the woman with short brunette hair. "Frank & Diann, Married parents and the oldest team to enter the race." Diann: "After watching out son and nephew only place sixth last year we felt encouraged to join." Frank: "I may be the oldest one out here but I know I can do anything these kids can." Two girls run out, both looked identical with brunette hair but one's was up in a ponytail. "Emily & Becky, Sisters and best friends with a goal in mind." Becky: "Last year, the girls didn't really proove their worth." Emily: "We're hoping to be the first all female team to win this race." A middle aged couple walks out, the woman with long red hair and the man with black. "Alex & Ritchie, Married Parents originally from Dominican Republing and Moracco respectivly." Alex: "We've got 3 girls to take care of back home so this race could help us with it." Ritchie: "This race could help us get to have a vacation to." An older and younger woman walke out, both with dark skin and hair. "Cashmiere & Cashmier's Mom who refuses to give us her name." Cashmiere: "Ya, you aint gettin my momma's name!" Two teenage girls with brunette hair are the next out. "Catherine & Sarah, sisters and co-workers at their local McDonalds." Catherine: "We both work and live together so we have a pretty succure relationship." Sarah: "We're stronger then most girls we know so I'm sure we can win this." Two identical looking girls walk off, the only difference is one had light blonde and the other had dark. "Sarah & Jessica, sisters and identical twins." Sarah: "We've been together since birth, literally. Jess here is my best friend." Jessica: "With that close of a relationship nothing will stop us." Two younger boys walk off, one having black hair and the other having brown. "Anthony & Vinny, brothers and the youngest team in this race." Anthony: "Boo ya! We're gunna win this!" Vinny: "Awsome!" Two girls walk off, one with black hair and the other with red. "Billie & Amanda, best friends with unsure feelings on the race." Amanda: "After watching season 1, I just HAD to be on this race." Billie: "I don't really care, she made me join this race." Another pair of girls walked off, one having long brown hair and the other with black hair and glasses. "Stephany & Jessica, Best friends since childhood." Stephany: "Jessie has been my best friend for I don't know how long." Jessica: "I'm sure me and Steph can win this." The last team were two girls, one looking asian and the other looking europeon. "And Jinna from Korea & Anya from Italy, who met eachother over YouTube." Jinna: "We may not have a strong relationship, but we daffinatly can win this." Anya: "We'll surprise everyone for sure." Phil: "These 11 teams will have to face many trials on the race ahead. Witch team can come up with the right combanation of strength, smarts, and skills to win one million dollars." The 11 teams were lined up at the start. Phil: "Welcome, you teams are about to embark on a race around the world. This race is divided into 13 legs, 8 of witch are eliminations points. If you arrive last at one of these points, you will be eliminated from the race. At the end of 13 legs, the team who crosses the finish line first will win $1,000,000." All teams cheer. Phil: "Your first clues are with your bags down the road. On my marks, you can run down to them and read your clue. After that, it's all up to you. Good Luck...." The teams get ready. Phil: "....travel safe..." You could see the determination on everyone's face. Phil: ".....GO!" Phil moves out of the way as everyone charges twards their bags. Most of them make it at pretty much the same time and rip it open. Nick: "Make your way down to the pool..." Catherine: "...and dive in to search for you clue...." Sarah: "....once found you can...." Jinna: "...read it to figure out your first destination..." Stephany: "......you will be given...." Frank: "...$300...." Billie: "....for this leg of the race." Ritchie: "And off we go." Once the teams had read, they all raced to find the pool area. The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo being shown. We then see Nick & Jack shooting hoops in the basketball court, followed by the two smiling at the camera. Frank & Diann are seen cooking dinner before looking up at the camera. Emily and Becky were shown biking down the street, they then turned to the camera and smiled. Alex and Ritchie were putting their baby to sleep, they then looked up and smiled. Cashmiere was being picked up from school by her mom before looking at the camera. Catherine & Sarah were working at McDonalds, they turned to the camera and smiled. Sarah & Jessica were shown dancing in a ballet class before smiling. Anthony & Vinny were doing their homework, they looked up and smiled. Billie & Amanda were now walking home from school, they were then shown looking twords the camera. Stephany & Jessica were seen playing volly ball, they were then sitting and smiling at the camera. Lastly, Jinna & Anya were seen working on the computer. They turned around to look at the camera. The music ended and the logo was shown again. Everyone was running in a crowd, Anthony & Vinny slightly behind. Anthony: "Have any idea where we're going?" Vinny: "Nope. Let's just follow the others." Nick and Jack started sneaking off the route of the other racers. Jack: Having been to this camp before, we know this place like the back of our hand. Due to their short cut, Nick & Jack made it to the pool first. Jack pulls his shirt off and cannon balls in the pool. Nick: "Did you find it yet." Jack resurfaces with the clue in his hand. Jack: "That was a lot easier then I expected." Nick: "Good, because the other teams are coming." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 2nd Catherine: "Shit, how the hell did they get here so fast." Sarah: "Who cares, lets get in the pool." The girls jump in as Jack ran back to Nick. rip Jack: "Take one of the coach busses to Six Flags!" Teams must now race back to the parking lot and take one of these coach busses to Six Flags. Once there, they will find their next clue. Each bus can only carry 3 teams, the last one carrying 4 and the busses are first come first serves. Jack: "Warning, busses are first come first serve." Nick: "All right, let's get out of here." Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 3rd The girls run in passing the guys. Sarah: "Weren't they behind us?" Jessica: "Dosen't matter." Jessica jumps in and Catherin & Sarah come out. rip Catherine: "And we're going to Six Flags." Sarah: "Cool, let's get to those coach busses." Stephany & Jessica and Jinna & Anya: Currently tied for 4th Stephany: "All right, let's get in." Anya: "Come on, we can pass them easily." Nick & Jack: Currently in 1st Nick & Jack run into the parking lot and run to the bus list. They wright their name down for the first bus. Jack: "Yes! First one out." Nick: "Awsome, let's get in." Frank & Diann and Emily & Becky: Currently tied for 6th Frank: "Diann you better go in the pool, my knee's acting up again." Emily: "Becky, we can pass them if we both go in." Sarah and Jess come out with the clue. Sarah: "And we're going to SIX FLAGS!" Jessica: "Quick, busses are first come first serve." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 2nd The sisters run up to the list. Catherine: "Heck yeah, we're on the first!" Sarah: "All right, let's get on the buss." Nick: "Oh look, the teen sisters are on our bus." Sarah: "Hey guys." Jinna & Anya: Currently in 4th Jinna: "YES! We're goin' to six flags!" Anya: "Off we go." Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 3rd Sarah: "Yeah, Jess. We're on the first out." Jessica: "Let's get on." The girls board the buss and the buss departs. Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 8th Alex: "Finally we found this place." Ritchie: "Let's get that clue then." As the wade into the water, Emily & Becky climb out. Becky: "Warning, seats are first come first serve." Emily: "Let's get to the busses." Billie & Amanda: Currently in 9th Amanda: "Come on Billie, we can find that clue and gain some time." Billie: "Amanda, I don't care ife we do or not." Jinna & Anya: Currently in 4th Jinna: "Shoot, we missed the first bus." Anya: "Dosen't matter, we're not in the last." Anthony & Vinny and Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently tied for Last Cashmiere: "Damn, we're in last." Anthony: "Well, I'm gunna go find that clue." Diann and Amanda jump out of the pool and race to their parnters. Amanda: "Come on Billie, we can do this." Billie: "I'm just not gunna even tell her any more." Frank: "She'll probably never listen." Emily & Becky: Currently in 5th Emily: "Heck ya, second bus." Becky: "Thats good for now. Let's go." A few minuets later, Frank & Diann and Billie & Amanda were racing to get to the sign up sheet first. Amanda: "Ha, I knew we could do it." Diann: "Well, we can still go even if we're on the last." The scond bus leaves and Frank & Diann board the last bus. Alex & Ritchie, Anthony & Vinny, Cashmiere & Mom: Currently in 9th, 10th, & 11th The three teams had made it to the bus as it departed. At Six Flags, the first bus had arrived. The 3 teams run off rip Jack: "Make your way to the sky lift." Teams must locate the sky lift entrance. Once they find it, they will find their next clue. Catherine: "Let's go." Sarah S.: "Quick, we can beet them." At the skii lift, the first team had made it and was looking for the clue. Nick & Jack: Currently in 1st Jack: "Ok, looks like we lost the girls. Keep a look out for the clue box." Nick: "Um, you might've spoke to soon. Here come the girls." Catherine: "Ok, now where can this clue box be." Sarah M.: "Um...how about at the sky lift." Jack: "That would make sense." The three teams run up and take a clue. rip Catherine: "Roadblock." Jessica: "Who has a keen eye?" A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and each team member can only perform 6 roadblocks the entire race. For this roadblock, the team member must board a sky lift. Once they're at hight, they must search to find the amazing race flag witch is painted onto the food court. If they can locate the flag in one round, they can follow it to their next clue, but if they fail they must wait a full 5 minuets before they try again. Catherine: "I'll take it." Sarah M.: "I'll try." Nick and Alex rock paper siscored their choice and ended with Jack doing it. Bus 2 arrives and the teams race off. rip Jinna: "Ok, let's find that sky lift." Stephany: "I think this should be easy. I've been here plenty of times." Amanda: "Oooh, can we follow you." Jessica: "Sure, come on." Jack (Nick's Partner) Jack: "Where the hell is this thing." Jack leans his head out to Catherine's train. Jack: "DID YOU FIND ANYTHING YET!!!" Catherine: "NOPE, WHAT 'BOUT YOU!!!!" Jack: "IF I ASKED YOU, WHY WOULD I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack then turns his head to see a giant amazing race symbal painted on the ground. Jack: "But now I do." Jack gets off and runs to Nick. Nick: "Did you find it?" Jack: "Yup, come on. It's in the food court." Catherine and Sarah walk off. Catherine: "I couldn't see a thing up there." Sarah S.: "Shit, that meens we have to wait." Sarah M.: "I found it!" Jessica: "Great! Let's go!" The two run off. Catherine: "Oh shit, another team is coming." Stephany & Jessica and Billie & Amanda: Currently tied for 4th Stephany: "See, I told you I knew where it was." rip Stephany: "I'll take it." Amanda: "Ooh, Billie. Let me do it." Billie: "What ever." Nick & Jack: Currently in 1st Nick and Jack run into the food court and race up to the clue box. rip Nick: "Detour, build or ride." A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, the teams must chose between Build or Ride. In build, teams must make their way to the repair shop and succesfully repair a motor engine. Once the supervisor is pleased, they will get their next clue. This is a rather tricky task, but teams with good mechanics can finish quickly. In ride, teams must make their way to the log flume. Once there they must take a stroll and memorise the letters they see along the way. When finished, they must unscramble them to spell out their next clue. This is the easier task, but the long ride and unscrambling the letters could take some time. Jack: "I think we can build an engine." Nick: "Sure thing." Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 2nd As the guys leave, Sarah & Jessica run in. rip Sarah: "Um, I say we do the motor." Jessica: "All right, let's go." Jinna & Anya: Currently in 6th Jinna: "Aw shoot, the other two beat us here." rip Anya: "You should take this one. I'm not good with hights." Jinna: "All right." Jinna runs up while Catherine runs out. Sarah: "Did you get it this time?" Catherine: "Yeah, we have to go to the food court." Sarah: "Awsome let's go." The last bus arrives and the teams walk off. Frank: "Well, let's get to it." Diann: "Hopefully we can make up time." Cashmiere: "Come on Momma, let's go!" Nick & Jack and Sarah & Jessica: Currently attempting Build The two teams make it to the repair shop. Nick: "Ok, so what do we do." Jack: "I guess we just get started, come on." Jessica opens the back of the motor, gas bursts into her face and she starts choking on it. Sarah: "This could be a while." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 3rd rip Catherine: "Do you know how to build a mortor?" Sarah: "Nope." Catherine: "Then I guess we're taking a ride." Frank & Diann: Currently in 7th The couple reads the roadblock and Diann descides to do it. As she goes in, Stephany runs out. Stephany: "Jessie, I found it!" Jessica: "Ok, let's go!" Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 8th rip Alex: "I'll take it. And quick, the girls are right behind us." Emily & Becky: Currently in 9th Emily: "Beck, let me take this. I can finish fast." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 4th Stephany: "What do you think." Jessica: "I say we can build an engine. Let's take it." As the girls run in, Nick & Jack called the surpervisor over. He inspects the motor and pulls a clue out of his pocket. Nick: "Yes!" rip Nick/Jack: "Make your way to the pitstop!" Teams must now make their way to this, King Da Ka. This giant steel roller coaster is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive here, will be eliminated. Nick: "Let's get going, the girls aren't far behind." Sarah: "And I think we're done." Jessica: "Hey mister, can you come check us." The supervisor looks at their engine, then gives them the clue. Sarah: "Yes! Let's beet those boys to the pitstop!" Catherine & Sarah: Currently attempting ride Sarah: "Well that was relaxing, did you get the letters down." Catherine: "Me, I thaught you were." Sarah: "Ok, I'm not trusting you with watching for stuff anymore." Anthony & Vinny: Currently in 10th The brothers run in. Anthony: "Looks like we're going on the sky lift, I'll take it." As Anthony goes up, Amanda comes back. Amanda: "Billie, we have to get to the food court. Let's go!" She grabs Billie's arm and starts dragging her to the food court. Billie: "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." At the pitstop, Phil was standing with Bugs Bunny on a mat. They were waiting when they saw a team coming from the distance. Bugs: "Eh, whats up doc. Welcome to Six Flags...." Phil: "Nick & Jack, you are team number 1!" Nick & Jack: 1st Place Nick/Jack: "YES!!!!!" Phil: "As the winners of this leg, you have both won a free year round pass to any Six Flags of your choice." Jack: "Awsome!" Phil: "You have also won this." Phil pulls out a slip and hands it to them. Phil: "This is an Express Pass, you can use it one task you want to skip any time before the final 4." Nick: "All right." Phil: "Now can you please step aside, another team's coming." The two step off the mat as Sarah & Jessica rush on. Phil: "Sarah & Jessica, you are team number 2." Sarah & Jessica: 2nd Place Sarah: "Good enough for me." Jessica: "Yeah, we're only one from first." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in Last Cashmiere's Mom: "See hunny, I told you we should have gone my way." Cashmiere: "Oh shut up mom, let me just do the frickin road block." Jinna and Emily are the next to run off. They rejoin with their partners and race to the food court. Catherine & Sarah: 2nd Lap on Ride Sarah: "Ok, now I've got the letters. They are D-A-K-K-A-G-I-N, start re-aranging." They start mixing up the letters for a few minuets. Catherine: "I can't get it, the only word I can make is KING." Sarah: "King....king...wait a minuet!" Sarah starts re-aranging the letters. Sarah: "What if it's not a word, but a ride in the park. There!" Catherine: "King-da-ka? Yes! That's it." Sarah: "Let's go." Billie & Amanda: Currently attempting Build Amanda: "Ok, so it looks like that goes there. Are we good." Supervisor: "I'm sorry, thats not good." Amanda: "Dang it!" Stephany: "Wow, that was a lot harder then it looks." Supervisor: "You two are good, here is your clue." Jessica: "Thank you." rip Jessica: "Warning, last team there WILL be eliminated!" Stephany: "Shit! Let's go then!" The two run out. At the pitstop, Catherine & Sarah run in. Bugs: "Welcome to Six Flags." Phil: "Catherine & Sarah, you are team number 3." Catherine & Sarah: 3rd Place Catherine: "Yes! That's great news." Sarah: "We would've been first, but third is good to." Jinna & Anya and Emily & Becky: Currently in 6th and 7th Jinna: "Ok, do you wanna build or ride." Anya: "It's your choice." Jinna: "I say build." Emily: "We should ride, we don't know how to build a motor." Becky: "Good thinking." Bugs: "What's up doc?" Phil: "Stephany & Jessica, you are team number 4." Stephany & Jessica: 4th Place Stephany: "Nice!" The two hi five and walk off the matt. Alex & Ritchie, Anthony & Vinny, Frank & Diann: Currently tied for 8th Alex: "I got it, we need to go to the food court." Vinny: "Come on, we can beat them." Diann: "Let's get going." Billie & Amanda: Currently in 5th Amanda: "Is it ok now?" The supervisor inspects the motor, then hands them their clue. Amanda: "Warning, last team will be eliminated. Oh, I hope thats not us." Billie: "If it is I don't care." They leave and Jinna & Anya run in. Jinna: "Let's do this, I'm great with this kind of stuff." The two work together and finish in a matter of seconds. Supervisor: "Wow, you two work fast. Here is your clue." Anya: "Thank you." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in Last Cashmiere: "Mom, get your but over here so we can go to the sidewalk." Cashmiere's Mom: "This is why we need the race, she needs to learn that we're a family." Emily & Becky: Currently attempting Ride Emily: "Let's see, K-I-N-G-D..." Becky: "KINGDAKA!" Emily: "Gazuntight." Becky: "No, we have to go to King-Da-Ka." Emily: "Oh, that makes sense." Phil: "Billie & Amanda, you are team number 5." Billie & Amanda: 5th Place Billie: "Wait, we actually did good?" Phil: "Yup, now can you please step aside." The two step up and Jinna & Anya run on. Bugs: "Welcome to Six Flags." Phil: "Jinna & Anya, you are team number 6." Jinna & Anya: 6th Place Jinna/Anya: "Yes!" Anthony & Vinny: Currently in 8th Anthony: "Let's take the ride." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 9th Alex: "Wanna build?" Ritchie: "Sure, sounds easy." Frank & Diann: Currently in 10th Diann: "Frank, we can beat both these teams if we build." Bugs: "Welcome." Emily: "Thank you." Phil: "Emily & Becky, you guys are team number 7." Emily & Becky: 7th Place Backy: "We definatly can do better then seventh." Emily: "We'll try again next leg." Alex & Ritchie and Frank & Diann: Currently attempting build Ritchie was working hard on his engine and he called the supervisor over. Supervisor: "Sorry, keep working." Ritchie: "Oh come on man!" Frank: "I'm ready." Supervisor: "Wow, thats the best I've seen an engine today! You definatly get your clue." Diann: "Great job honey." Frank: "Good, now let's get ot King Da Ka." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in Last Cashmiere: "Let's just do the build. It's faster." Anthony & Vinny: Currently attempting ride Vinny: "Oh shoot, I think we just missed a letter." Anthony: "Great, now we'll have to ride all over." Bugs: "Hey doc, welcome to Six Flags." Phil: "Frank & Diann, you are team number 8." Frank & Diann: 8th Place Diann: "Oh, thats a lot better then what I thaught." Phil: "Rough day?" Frank: "We got lucky at that detour." Alex & Ritchie: Currently attempting build Alex: "Hurry up hunny, mother/daughter just walked in." Cashmiere's Mom: "Shoot, I thaught those two were at the pitstop by now." Cashmiere: "Let's get working Mom." Alex: "Excuse me, is this correct." The supervisor looks over their engine, he then gives them their clue. Ritchie: "Yes!" Alex: "Let's hurry to the pitstop." Anthony & Vinny: Currently attempting ride Anthony: "Ok, we've got all the letters. We just need to put them in order." Vinny: "How about AKADGNIK?" Anthony face palms. Phil: "Alex & Ritchie, you are team number 9." Alex & Ritchie: 9th Place Alex: "Yeah." Ritchie: "Nothing can stop us." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently attempting build Cashmiere: "HEY! HOW IS THIS!" Supervivor: "Shut up, here's your clue." Anthony & Vinny: Currently attempting ride Anthony: "Wait, I got it. It's King-da-ka." Vinny: "Quick, let's go!" Phil and Bugs were waiting at the pitstop. Phil points at a team running to them in the distance. Cashmiere & her mom run up to the mat. Bugs: "What's up doc, welcome to Six Flags." Cashmiere's Mom: "Thank you very much." Phil: "Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom...." Cashmiere: "We know allready Phil." Phil: "...you are team number 10!" Cashmiere: "DID YOU JUST SAY TEN!!!!" Cashmiere's Mom: "So we're not in last? But who is." Just then, Anthony & Vinny run in and join them on the mat. Bugs: "Hey, Welcome to Six Flags." Phil: "Anthony & Vinny, you are the last team to arrive." Anthony: "Oh no." Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you, but you've both been eliminated from the race." Anthony: "Damn it, I meen running through an amusment park you'd think two little kids could come in pizza." Vinny: "What?" Anthony: "I don't know." Current Standings 1st: Nick & Jack 2nd: Sarah M. & Jessica M. 3rd: Catherine & Sarah S. 4th Stephany & Jessica J. 5th Billie & Amanda 7th: Emily & Becky 8th: Frank & Diann 9th: Alex & Ritchie 10th: Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom 11th: Anthony & Vinny (Eliminated)